Hokkaido views
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Sherry is sent on a mission to convince a famous scientist to join the Organization, but she won't be alone – Gin will be keeping her company. And what happens in Sapporo, stays in Sapporo… GinSherry. Chapter four contains smut. First fic of my Mission Saga.
1. Chapter 1: Up to the North

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own _Detective Conan_. The entire series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Up to the North.**

Sherry closed the door as she walked into the room, hoping that no one would hear them. 'Whatever he has called me for,' she added in her mind.

Gin was sitting with his head on his hands and his eyes on the desk before him. The office was completely quiet.

-So? –she spoke. Gin looked up and, as he recognized her, his hands slowly moved away from his head-. I hope you aren't just horny.

The boy smiled and made a gesture, inviting her to take a seat on the single chair that stood before the desk. She reached it within a few steps and sat down.

-I'm not –he answered, resting his hands on the desk.

Sherry grinned and folded her arms over her waist.

-What a pity.

Gin made a smile of his own.

-So? –she repeated-. If you're not horny, why did you call me, then?

Gin's grin disappeared at her words, being replaced by a worried look. He closed his eyes and then looked up back at the girl.

-I'm afraid you're here for business –he started-. 'That person' wanted me to deliver a message to you.

-And what is it?

The boy didn't answer immediately. Instead, he reached for something that lay on the desk and pulled it towards the girl. She took it and held it before her eyes.

It was a photo. It depicted a middle-aged man with short brown hair and hazelnut eyes. Sherry frowned, trying to recognize him. She had seen that face before...

-That's Hitori Kaneda –Gin explained-. Some call him the greatest Japanese biologist of our time, some say he's a fraud – but most agree he's pretty odd.

-I know that name –Sherry mumbled-. I think I recently read an article of his in _Nature_ …

-He has written dozens –Gin spoke, looking as if he couldn't care less-. As you may know, he is specialized on cellular reproduction, and his research has made possible, among others, some of the most effective treatments for cancer there are today. He has worldwide fame, but still refuses to give any interviews or even a hint of which is the Japanese city he lives in.

-He's pretty lonely, from what I've heard –Sherry commented-. Even when he does collect the awards he's given, his speeches are never longer than a simple 'Thank you.' And he has lots of awards…

-He surely does. The thing is, -Gin continued- 'that person' is very interested in recruiting Mr. Kaneda. We've been trying to do so for years. But, as you may deduce, not a single attempt has been successful.

-Why doesn't 'that person' use force, as it's usually done? –Sherry inquired-. Kaneda wouldn't be the first to join the Organization out of fear…

-'That person' believes it is better not to do so –the boy answered-. For some reasons (which I haven't been told), forcing Kaneda into the Organization could easily backfire us. We need to convince him. But we have always failed.

-And why is it so?

-First of all, Kaneda is pretty hard to locate, even for our experts –Gin explained-. He's very secretive of his private life. And, even when we get to approach him… he simply refuses to listen. He has turned our greatest mediators down – he will only talk to those he considers to be worth his time, which usually means those as bright as him.

-What a snob… -Sherry mumbled jokingly.

-But 'that person' has made up a new plan –Gin announced-. It cannot fail, or at least that's what 'that person' thinks.

-And what is it? –the girl asked-. Is 'that person' going to offer him more money?

-Money means nothing to Kaneda –replied the boy while shaking his head-. No, the most difficult part is to contact him, to make him listen to us. And 'that person' has come up with the ultimate way to do so.

-So? –she insisted-. What is that marvelous plan like?

-Kaneda will be attending a science convention in Sapporo next weekend –Gin explained-. We know the hotel he'll be staying at, and even his room. He booked them over a month ago. For what he's like, he'll be there, at the hotel, whenever he's not attending the convention. We will be staying at that very hotel and also attending the convention, so there will be plenty of chances to meet him. And, taking into account who the negotiator will be, he will surely accept what he will be offered. This way, in the blink of an eye, Kaneda will be working for the Organization.

-And this is it? That's why you called me in here? –Sherry questioned. Then she added jokingly-: Tell 'that person' that the plan sounds pretty good to me and wish those who travel to Sapporo good luck – I hope they success. Now, if you'd let me, I have much work to do…

-No, wait… –Gin snorted. The girl, who had already got up, sat back down on the chair and gave him a reticent look-. Actually, that's not all. I was only introducing you to why you're here…

-And what is it? –she asked. All that chitchat was getting annoying-. Is there anything else 'that person' wants, apart from making me know about that Kaneda guy and the plan to make him work for the Organization?

-Yes, there is –he answered-. The thing is…

Gin sighed, as if it were difficult for him to keep on talking. After a few seconds, he looked up and announced:

-'That person' wants you to be the one to convince Kaneda.

Sherry opened her eyes wide.

-What? –she exclaimed-. There must be a mistake… You have to be kidding me.

-I'm completely serious –Gin replied-. 'That person' personally told me this very morning about the plan, just a few hours ago. The plane tickets are already booked. You'll be getting a direct flight on Friday at...

-But that cannot be! –she protested-. I'm a scientist! The Organization has mediators and all that stuff, doesn't it? Why am I supposed to do their job?

-I've told you all of our mediators have been turned down by Kaneda –Gin explained with a sigh. She could easily read on his face how much of a bother that conversation was to him-. And as I have also told you, Kaneda will only listen to someone as bright as him. 'That person' believes you to be the best for that role. You are a brilliant young scientist who lives in a secrecy only similar to that of Kaneda – he will adore you. It will be impossible for him to refuse anything you suggest him…

-But that's not my job! –she insisted-. I know the chemical composition of hormones, but not how to convince people to join a criminal organization! I am a scientist! When did I become a P.R.?

-And when exactly did I become a secretary? –Gin replied as he raised a questioning eyebrow-. Why am I wasting my time telling you all of this instead of doing my actual work? Not that I prefer it, of course.

Sherry didn't answer. Instead, she turned her head to one side and took a deep breath. She heard Gin let out a muffled curse and then tap the desk for a moment as if trying to calm himself.

-'That person' doesn't care what any of us may think or want –he sighed-. But what can we do, other than follow the instructions we're given? Obey or die – that's the way things work here, isn't it?

Sherry looked at him and couldn't help the bit of both anger and sadness that pinched her heart at once. Obey or die – no other chance. Even if that meant killing others.

-Anyway, -he suddenly spoke, shaking his head as if trying to shake the sad atmosphere away- we'll be taking a direct flight on Friday at…

-We? –she repeated, feeling truly surprised-. You and I?

-That's part of it –he clarified with an amused smile-. Officially, I'll be your bodyguard, but I know there's more to it – 'that person' either wanted to make fun of us or thought that having me in Sapporo would be an incentive for you to try harder to convince Kaneda. Anyway, both our plane tickets and the hotel room are already booked. We're taking a direct flight on Friday at ten to four in the afternoon. We'll be staying at the Daigawa Hotel for three nights, and our flight back from Sapporo takes off on Monday at half past eleven – those tickets are already booked, too.

-So that's it? –she asked-. All of it?

- _Grosso modo_ –Gin answered, adding an eloquent hand gesture to his words-. There are some minor details left, but we'll get to them sooner or later. I myself haven't been told some of them, either.

-We'll never know all of it, will we? –she pointed-. 'That person' is too fond of secrets… Well, nevermind –she added, trying to sound happier-. Who would decline a holiday weekend at Hokkaido? And it's on the Organization…

Gin couldn't help a brief grin. Sherry smiled, feeling glad to see him in a better mood.

-So that's all for today, isn't it? –she asked. The boy nodded. She gave him one last look and then stood up-. In that case, I must go back to work now. I think I'm finally making some progress…

-You are? –he spoke, looking pretty interested on the matter.

-I do. It's kind of a long story, though –she explained. She stopped just as she reached the door and then turned her head to the boy-. But we'll have plenty of time tonight… At seven, was it?

-At seven –he confirmed with a nod-. I'll pick you up.

Sherry gave him a smile and questioned jokingly:

-How is it so? You always pick me up.

-Well, you can't deny I'm a good driver –he argued-. And don't you like my car? You won't deny it's very rare…

-Just like a frog… -she started, but then stopped-. Isn't that what you always say? Something about a frog…

For the first time since Sherry walked into the room, Gin let out a true laugh. The young scientist suddenly felt all sadness and anger leave her heart and she couldn't help smiling. His laugh… She liked it so much…

-Well, what a scientist's memory –Gin joked.

-That's because I only remember things that make sense –she replied with a grin-. And that thing you say makes no sense at all.

-If that's so, -he added as his green eyes got an eloquent look- should I deduce that your feelings for me make sense?

-Do yours? –she responded with a fierce attitude.

Gin smiled and kept quiet for a moment. Finally, he answered:

-Why shouldn't they? I don't think it's illogical to love such a brilliant, passionate scientist. And taking into account how well-looking she is, by the way… It all makes sense to me. Does it make sense to you, too?

Shiho felt her cheeks blush slightly. She didn't say a single word – instead, she looked away from the boy and then opened the door and walked out the room into the lonely corridor. Within a few seconds, she started to walk towards her laboratory, just as if she didn't control her feet at all.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Here it is at last – the first chapter of my latest fic, _Hokkaido views_! This fic, just like _Open heart_ and _A little break_ , was 'born' from a request on Tumblr. In this case, the anon asked me to write a fic in which Gin and Sherry were in a 'fancy hotel room' and she suggested having sex and he ended up accepting even though he felt 'tired and exhausted'. I must admit that, as I read that request, a question appeared in my mind: why were they in a hotel room? And so I started thinking and picturing different scenarios, and finally I came up with the plot of this fic on May 13th – Shiho being sent to convince a famous scientist to join the Organization.

I wrote this first chapter between May 21st and 23rd. However, due to something, I couldn't keep my writing pace, as I was too busy with that 'something' – for days and even weeks, I didn't write at all because I had no time. For example, I wrote the second chapter between May 26th and 27th and June 17th and 18th – for ten days, I had no time to write a single word!

Obviously and as I originally planned to mention in the disclaimer, Hitori Kaneda is an **OC** (Original Character). Although you may believe the opposite, his name isn't just random – 'Hitori' is actually a Japanese word that means 'alone', as a reference to his lonely personality; 'Kaneda', as I came up with it (I have no idea whether it's a real surname), is written with the kanjis for 'money' (or 'gold') and 'rice field', referring to how famous he is (besides, I must admit that using the kanji for 'rice field' was partly just because).

I hope you liked this first chapter, and that you enjoy the rest of the fic as well. I'm planning to publish one chapter per week (as I already finished writing the fic on June 29th). I'm sorry I didn't publish the fic earlier.

Thank you for reading. Lots of love and see you in the next chapter!

Sherry F.


	2. Chapter 2: The city of the great river

**Chapter 2: The city of the great river.**

-Remember you must be the one to talk to the clerk – the reservation was made under your name.

-I must admit I'm still surprised we're using our actual, real names. We're easier to track this way. What if we are caught?

-We are not getting caught. And even if we were, both of us know how to defend ourselves.

-I am afraid I may not meet your expectations.

-Don't worry - even if you don't, I wouldn't leave you behind.

-You should.

Gin looked at the girl that walked beside him and she made him a gesture he recognized as meaning 'Do not reply.' The boy let out a sigh and turned his head to the right.

-I have brought my Beretta, you know –he pointed out in a whisper as his gaze flew across the shiny hall-. We could help you if you needed so.

-I hope I don't –she answered with an impassive look-. Anyway, if things get too dangerous, you must save yourself first. As I've said, I may not be as good as you at personal defense.

-And as I have already said, I would never leave you behind –he insisted-. Period.

Sherry finally looked at him, apparently wanting to reply, but at that very same moment they arrived by the front desk. A dark-haired girl, not much older than Sherry herself, stood behind it. As she noticed them, she looked up and showed them a polite smile.

-Good morning, welcome to Daigawa Hotel –she spoke-. My name is Hako Barudema, may I help you?

-Good morning –Sherry answered with a straight face-. I'm Shiho Miyano. There is reservation under my name.

The girl nodded and turned to the computer screen at her right. Her carefully manicured nails caught Gin's attention as she typed on a black keyboard and then checked a notebook that rested on the desk.

-Miss Shiho Miyano, a double-bedded room for the next three nights – is it?

-Yes, it is.

-This says you'll be leaving on Monday morning –she added-. Is that right?

-Yes, it is. We'll be leaving by half past nine.

The dark-haired girl nodded once more and finally looked up.

-May I have your ID, please? –she asked.

While Sherry took her wallet out of her pocket, Gin let his gaze wander through the room. Although maybe not the best in Sapporo, that was a very good hotel. Nevertheless, they weren't there for a holiday, and the only reason the Organization had chosen that hotel was that Kaneda himself was staying there. One way or another, however big-headed that man was, Gin had to admit that he had quite a good taste when it came to accommodation.

-May I have your ID too, sir?

The boy turned to the receptionist's clear voice. The girl had her eloquent look on him, and he couldn't help feel a bit awkward.

-Of course –he finally answered as he took his wallet and pulled his ID out from it-. Here you are.

The girl took his ID with a polite smile and her delicate nails met the black keyboard once more. After a moment of typing, she gave him his ID back and her hands searched under the desk. Gin let himself have a casual look at her dark-blue uniform as she finally pulled two shiny keys and a colorful booklet out.

-Here you've got your keys and a map of the city –she told them, pointing at the objects as she mentioned them. Gin grabbed his key and looked at it -. Your room is on the second floor. Breakfast is served on the first floor from half past seven to half past ten in the morning. The front door of the hotel is open twenty-four hours a day, although we always ask our guests to be as quiet as possible if they come back late at night.

-Thank you very much –Sherry spoke, taking her key and the map into her pocket-. That's all we need to know right now.

-If you ever have any doubts, do not hesitate to ask me or any of my colleagues – we'll always be willing to help you as much as we can –the dark-haired girl added-. I hope you have a nice stay at our hotel.

-Thank you again –Sherry answered as she made a discreet gesture to Gin-. Goodbye.

-See you.

As they walked away from the front desk and into the nearest elevator, the couple didn't say a single word. When its doors opened again and they found themselves on the second floor, Sherry turned to him only to say:

-Room 215, to the left.

Gin nodded and followed her.

As they walked through the carpeted corridors, his mind seemingly decided to wander about. They looked completely normal, didn't they? An attractive, young scientist coming to Sapporo for the science convention and her partner, surely feeling more than glad to enjoy a nice holiday weekend... That was what the clerk must have believed, wasn't it? – and what most people would think if they saw them at that very moment. All those strangers knew nothing of mysterious orders, dangerous tasks or the gun that the long-haired boy carried along hiding beneath his clothes…

Sherry's maroon suitcase stopped in the middle of the corridor, forcing the boy to cease his movement all of sudden. Sherry had taken her key and was using it to open the door before her. Only a few seconds later, the two of them walked into the room.

Gin closed the door as he entered and then had a look at the room. In the meantime, Sherry had placed her suitcase against a wall and was now looking through a window at the intense traffic of the avenue under their feet.

-Nice, isn't it? –he pointed out, admiring the blue walls and the fine white bed.

The girl merely shrugged her shoulders. Gin waited for her to say something, but he finally gave up and let out another sigh. He reached for his own suitcase, which stood by his side, and opened it.

-There are some things you should know –he began. As he spoke, his left hand searched in the suitcase and finally took a handful of papers out.

Gin walked to the wide desk that stood against the right wall of the room and placed the papers on it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sherry approach him with a curious look on her face.

-Here you've got some information about the convention Kaneda will be attending –he explained while pointing at the papers-. Where, when – it's all here. It will last for three days, starting tomorrow morning and finishing on Sunday afternoon.

"It's a very important meeting in which important subjects will be discussed – thus, they are taking no risks –he continued-. Security levelswill be very high. All scientists attending the convention will be wearing special passes, which will be obligatory to enter the building – your pass is in my suitcase, by the way.

"Orders are that you avoid rising any suspicions. Be polite, but not too social. Officially, you have been sent to the convention by some little-known laboratories (which aren't actually real, of course). If anyone asks about the research you're supposed to be conducting, say it's confidential and that you are not allowed to talk about it with any potential competitors. Is there anything else you'd like to know?

Sherry didn't answer immediately. She kept quiet for a moment, and then looked up at him and asked a single question:

-How dangerous can this be?

Gin looked back at her. Sherry had her eyes fixed on his, silently begging him to tell her the truth and only the truth. The boy took a deep breath, looked down for a moment and then stared back at her.

-Not much, for what we think – Kaneda is a mere scientist. He could get violent, though, but you are in a way better shape and could easily beat him. The real problem would be if we were caught – for example, if he called the police…

-And what would happen in that case, if he called the police? –she inquired.

-We would have to escape or, in the worst case, confront them. I could easily get rid of a pair of police officers, but I don't think…

-And if we faced the worst of scenarios, –she interrupted him- would you save yourself and leave me behind?

-Shiho!

Being called by her real name, the girl finally ended her stare and looked to one side. She folded her arms and made a worried face.

-I've never been tasked to a mission like this –she snorted-. This is not what I'm best at! And in the likely case that things go wrong… if things get dangerous… I don't want to be a burden to you. I don't want you to risk your life for me.

-Shiho! –he exclaimed once more, now in pure rage-. What the hell are you saying? You would never be a burden to me – and I would never leave you behind, not in a thousand years…

-Not even if it was me or you? –she agitatedly inquired-. Not even if leaving me behind could save your life?

-Not even if sticking to you meant my death! –he replied with a sharp tone-. Would you leave me behind?

-Of course not! –she exclaimed, seeming truly offended.

-Then how can you ask me to do so? –he questioned-. I only want the best for you, even if that hurts me. I love you, Shiho – how come you not realize?

Shiho looked back at him.

-I could never forgive myself if I caused you any damage, or if I hurt you in any way –she confessed-. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

Gin sighed and held Shiho's hands. Without a single word, he moved them closer to his face and gently kissed the tip of her fingers. Shiho's cheeks blushed very slightly and a shy smile appeared on her face. After a while, the boy finally released one of her hands, and while still holding the other he looked at Shiho in the eye and gave her a friendly smile.

-Would you fancy having a walk? –he suggested-. I've always heard of what a beautiful city Sapporo is – shall we give it a look?

Shiho closed her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

-That sounds good. Let's go.

Gin smiled and held her hand tighter. As they walked out the room, the gun he carried seemed to weigh more than usual.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude, ready for attack!

So here we are back once more! Did you like this chapter? I hope so! **Thank you so much for reading this far**. It makes me very happy!

The title for this second chapter refers to **the Ainu name for Sapporo** : 'dry, great river'. I found it as I looked up information on the city before and while I wrote the first chapters of the fic, and it caught my attention. I think the title of this chapter ended up being quite interesting – don't you?

I have no idea whether there is a 'Daigawa Hotel' in real life. Its name, however, isn't simply random. As I did for Kaneda, I decided to give the hotel a name that actually meant something in Japanese. In this case, 'Daigawa', as I came up with the name, would be written with **the kanjis for 'big' and 'river'** (the first using its Chinese pronunciation), meaning as a whole 'big/great river', referring to Sapporo itself and its Ainu name.

And what about our polite clerk, Miss Barudema? Well, she's actually some kind of **cameo** of two friends of mine! Her looks are similar to those of a friend of mine (which I will call 'Daphne') who helped me a lot by beta-reading a fic of mine (which I haven't published yet, by the way – blame the lack of confidence), and her full name is a reference to my best friend's. He suggested beta-reading this fic soon after I had finished writing it, and he has helped me a lot, especially with some scenes. As I was first writing this chapter and Sherry and Gin arrived at the front desk, I 'hired' Daphne as the clerk, and I later changed her name after my best friend offered to beta-read this fic.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it! I will be more than glad to get your reviews and read your opinion.

Lots of love and see you next week!

Sherry F.


	3. Chapter 3: A scientists talk

**Chapter 3: A scientists talk.**

She first saw Kaneda on Friday, during the midday break for lunch. He looked exactly like the photo Gin had showed her – his hair was a few inches shorter, but that was all the change Sherry could notice.

She waited for the next conference to end before she talked to him. She approached him as he was preparing to leave the room.

-Mr. Kaneda? –she asked.

The man raised his head and then an unfriendly eyebrow. It would take Sherry about twenty minutes of talk to get the second back down.

Gin's prediction turned out to be true – Kaneda adored her. It wasn't immediate, of course. However, the more that scientist learnt about her, the more he liked her. She could read it in his eyes, in his face – he liked her. Not in a romantic or sexual way, but in some other way. He had no partner, for what he casually told her ('Spouses aren't my thing – science is').

She first mentioned the Organization on Saturday afternoon, trying to introduce her true aim in the subtlest way possible.

-I am currently conducting a very bold research –she said while they got themselves some coffee from a vending machine of the few that could be found in the building where the convention was being held-. Not all laboratories would take the risk to even fund it…

-Why? –he inquired-. What is it on?

-Many things – she answered as she reached for her cup. It was nicely warm-. Mostly on cellular life and reproduction. I am the head of a full team consisting on over ten other scientists and their assistants.

-What a lucky girl –Kaneda replied with a joking smile.

She could have pushed further, but she didn't – for what she knew about that man, it was wiser to act carefully.

On Sunday evening, as she walked into his hotel room, Sherry kept repeating that on her mind. Be careful. Be very careful.

-So? –he asked after he had closed the door-. What is it?

The girl turned to him. It all was going to go well. He adored her, just like Gin had foreseen, and, thanks to the few hints and insinuations she had been dropping during the weekend, she had for sure that he would agree on joining the Organization.

And, even if she had to face the worst of scenarios, Gin was waiting only a few rooms away from Kaneda's, ready and willing to help her in any way she could need. He had just charged his Beretta when she left him.

-Remember – there is a wiretap attached to the collar of your dress –he had told her-. If you need my help, say it out loud. I will communicate with you through the headphone in your left ear. There is knife in your purse in case you need it. Alright?

-Alright –she whispered.

-It will go well –he added, seeing how nervous she was-. Trust yourself. You have nothing to worry about. And, even if you had, I'm here.

-Thank you –she answered-. Wish me luck.

-You don't need it –he replied-. See you later.

And now Kaneda stood right before her, waiting for the girl to speak. Come on, she said to herself. Come on.

-Could we take a seat? –she started.

Kaneda nodded and grabbed a chair. Sherry looked around and luckily found a nice wooden stool – she took it and sat on it.

-So? –Kaneda repeated-. You said you wanted to have a word with me.

-I do –Sherry agreed-. It's a very delicate issue that of which I'd like to talk, and thus I needed us to be in a private place.

-And what is it?

The girl took a deep breath. Come on, Shiho. Come on.

-The laboratories I work for are, as I have told you, very interested in the matter of cellular reproduction. They're currently looking for an expert to conduct a research on it…

-And they want me.

Shiho felt as if a great weight had hit her chest. Great. Now, he would reject her. Great. However, Kaneda didn't say a single word. Instead, he stared at the girl, as if asking her to keep on talking.

-That's right –she continued, still not very sure of what was going to happen-. Of course, they can't simply hire the first candidate they find – only the best. And you are the best on this subject.

Kaneda suddenly smiled.

-Miss Miyano, I know you –he spoke, making an unpleasant tickling run down her spine-. I know who you work for. You're conducting a research, of course you are, but not for any regular laboratories – you work for those people in black, don't you?

Shiho discreetly clenched her teeth out of unease. He knew. Too many failed contacts, too many hints left to an incredibly intelligent man – of course he knew. And still he hadn't been killed. Still she had been sent to convince him. Yet another try. Her mind started working, considering what to say or do, when Gin's soft voice startled her:

-Go on, Shiho. Don't worry and go on. It's alright.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Finally, she gave Kaneda a sharp look and answered:

-Yes, I do. So, why have you never accepted our offer?

-I don't think it would suit me –he explained in a casual tone-. I want to do things – great things. I have the talent. But it's too often wasted or undervalued.

-We wouldn't do so –she argued-. Our organization's head scientists, including myself, are given freedom to work the way they want. You would discuss your goals first, and they would be set taking into consideration both what you are capable of and what you want to achieve.

-But I hardly know anything of that organization you work for –he said-. You all are very secretive…

-There are things regarding it which I myself don't know. But, after all, one single human being can never know it all, don't you think? –she replied-. Anyway, you don't need to know everything about our organization. There are some things which you may not like if you knew them. Or which would get you in a more dangerous position.

-The secrets – they're also part of it, isn't it?

-They are –she confessed-. But why should you care? You are a quite secretive person yourself, Mr. Kaneda.

-I am –he agreed-. There are things I don't want others to know.

-And so do we –she replied-. What I'm asking you is – in spite of the secrecy, in spite of everything, will you accept our offer and work for us?

Kaneda didn't answer immediately. Instead, he folded his arms and stared at the girl. Shiho held his stare, trying her best not to let out a curse – things were not going well.

-You have surely caught my attention, Miss Miyano –he spoke after a while-. That organization you work for, as you call it, sounds pretty interesting. Is it?

-Depending on what you define as 'interesting' –she answered.

-Then, it is.

-Depending on what you define as 'interesting'.

Kaneda smiled – he was clearly enjoying himself. As she realized, Shiho couldn't take it anymore.

-Look, -she started, finally putting an end to the control she had had over her words- this is your choice. Whatever you choose, you may regret it as much as you may not. You have been given reasons to join us, and I'm sure you are also aware of some of the reasons why you shouldn't. But now it is time for action – it is time for you to decide. So do whatever you want, but do not blame it on me or anyone else. Make your choice, and to make it yourself.

And after giving Kaneda a final, eloquent look, Shiho stood up so as to get out of that room. However, as she reached the door, Kaneda's voice stopped her:

-One last question…

-What? –she inquired, turning to look at the man.

-If I don't join you, -he started- will that long-haired man in room 110 kill me or something?

Shiho couldn't help a smile. An incredibly intelligent man he was.

-He won't -she answered-. But others may.

Much to Shiho's surprise, Kaneda let out a laugh at her words.

-Anyway, it's been nice to meet you –she confessed as she turned back to the door-. Goodbye, Mr. Kaneda…

-I'm joining.

Shiho stopped once more, now with her hand on the doorknob. Nevertheless, she didn't turn.

-Is it out of fear? –she inquired.

-No, it isn't –he answered-. You know, you've been trying to get me for so long you have caught my attention. It may be interesting, after all.

-You'll get a phone call tomorrow morning, then –Shiho explained, turning at last-. You will be told what to do from now on.

-So is this all for now, Miss Miyano? –he inquired, looking utterly amused.

-It is –she answered.

As he heard her, Kaneda stood up and lowered his head in a polite bow.

-Nice to meet you, then –he added as he looked back up at her-. And have a good night.

-Good night, Mr. Kaneda –she responded-. And nice to meet you, too.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude, ready for attack!

Here is the third chapter – **only two left**! Did you like this one? I hope so!

I considered **various approaches** to the events in this chapter, especially the final conversation between Sherry and Kaneda. One of the main questions was **where their meeting would take place**. They surely needed privacy due to the matters discussed, and so Kaneda's room sounded pretty good – Sherry's wasn't actually an option, as Kaneda would only meet her either in a public place or in his own room. I admit that I briefly considered having Gin accompanying Sherry as some kind of bodyguard, but I soon discarded that idea – Kaneda, as I had created him, wouldn't even talk to Sherry if a stranger such as Gin was there. Consequently, they had to be completely alone. However, I decided to have Gin keep an eye (even if not literally) on the meeting in case anything happened.

And yes, as you may have noticed, Kaneda is **asexual and aromantic**! He subtly admitted it to Sherry when he told her 'Spouses aren't my thing – science is.' Asexuals and aromantics are little-known by the mainstream society and media, and I thought that Kaneda could help getting them some visibility. Also, by making him both asexual and aromantic, I prevented him from developing any romantic or sexual attraction to Sherry. I must confess that, before I made him asexual, I feared that Kaneda could try to molest her during their meeting in his room! Call me paranoid. But once I made him asexual my fears disappeared.

 **Thank you so much for reading the fic this far**. It makes me very happy to feel that my works matter to you that much. You all are lovely! I will be very glad to read your reviews and know your opinions on this chapter.

Lots of love and see you next week!

Sherry F.


	4. Chapter 4: Success and celebration

**Warning!** This chapter contains scenes of **explicit heterosexual sex.** If that makes you uncomfortable, maybe you should not read the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Success and celebration.**

Gin and Sherry walked into their room about ten minutes later. The boy felt plethoric, and he let her know as soon as the door closed behind the two of them.

-I knew you could make it! –he exclaimed with a smile-. You're amazing!

-Thank you –Sherry muttered-. But I didn't do much.

-You did –he insisted with a nod-. He wouldn't have agreed on joining if it hadn't been for you.

Gin walked further into the room and sat on the bed. Luckily, things had ended up well. Now, all that he wanted was to have some good sleep – even if their plane didn't leave that early, they had to get to the airport over an hour before it took off. The boy stretched his arms while he watched Sherry approach him and finally sit beside him.

-Thank you –she repeated-. You are very nice.

-You only need to trust yourself, Shiho –he told her. His hands reached for hers and held them for an instant-. You're capable of more than you know.

The girl smiled at his words and her cheeks blushed very slightly. A pleasant feeling invaded the boy.

-You are so nice –she whispered as she placed her arms on his shoulders-. I love what you say about me.

-It's only the truth –he spoke-. You know I wouldn't lie to you.

Shiho's smile became wider as she leaned forward and her forehead touched his. Gin couldn't help a smile of his own at her touch. Her skin pressed against his for a moment and then she moved backwards, leaving a nice warmth on his forehead and in his chest.

-And now, shall we go to sleep? –he suggested-. I am truly exhausted…

-Due to what? –the girl questioned-. Let's be honest, you haven't done much today…

-It's mental fatigue! –Gin replied-. I've been under much pressure… Aren't you tired, too?

-Not really –she answered with a shrug.

-I'm glad for you, then. Anyway, all I want right now is to get some good sleep –he pointed while shaking his head.

-In that case…

Gin looked up at his girlfriend. Her gaze avoided his, but her tone sounded way too familiar to him – and he knew exactly what it meant.

-There's something I had in mind –she continued- which, by the way, could help both us sleep like logs…

Gin dodged Shiho's lips just in time. The girl had leaned forward to kiss him before he could even figure a way to reject her politely, and her hurt look when he pushed her back was more than he could bear. Shiho moved a few inches away from him, looking utterly embarrassed.

-I'm sorry –she apologized-. I… I didn't mean to… I thought you also wanted to…

-It's okay –he spoke, interrupting her-. I… appreciate your offer, but I think I'll refuse. I'm exhausted – I don't really feel like having sex. I would love to –he clarified-. It's just that I don't think I could… meet your expectations...

-You always do –Shiho replied.

-Thank you –he responded with a smile-. But all I want to do tonight is get some sleep.

-Okay... –she muttered, her face showing some slight disappointment-. But... can I kiss you?

Gin closed his eyes for a moment as he let out a brief laugh. Oh, Shiho. How cute of her.

-You can –he answered with a nod.

Shiho made a smile and leaned forward. Her lips met the corner of his mouth, leaving a wet trace as they left. Gin then made a smile of his own and looked at her in the eye.

-And now –she spoke in a soft voice- may I kiss you once more?

Gin nodded again. Shiho's lips met his this time. The boy closed his eyes so as to savor the moment, but she moved backwards sooner than what he'd expected or wished.

-And now –he muttered, eager of her touch- may you kiss me again?

Shiho let out a brief laugh and then leaned forward with a smile.

Her tongue forced its way into his mouth as soon as her lips pressed against his. Gin closed his eyes again and his hands moved to hold Shiho's waist. When she ended the kiss, the girl lowered her head and started to kiss his neck, and at the same time her hands hurried to unbutton his fine purple shirt. The boy tried to help her, but he wasn't fast enough – before he could even reach his shirt, Shiho had taken if off and it flew across the room. Then, she stopped all of sudden and looked at him in the eye.

-May I… keep going? –she asked.

With his heart beating at a rather fast pace, the boy smiled and held her face with his right hand.

-All the way –he answered.

Shiho made a smile of her own and leaned to kiss the boy's neck.

Gin's head fell back as he let out a quiet moan. The girl's hands were now running down his torso, feeling it as if that was the last chance to do so. Meanwhile, his hands had started moving under her dress, running up her legs and stroking her silk-like thighs. Grabbing them so as to keep her close, he moved back and lay down on the bed. Shiho's smile widened as his hair touched the fine sheets.

-What a straight-forward boy you are –she pointed out jokingly.

The two of them laughed, but soon after that she leaned forward and carried on with what she had been doing.

Gin couldn't help moaning as Shiho's lips pressed against his torso – first his collarbones, then his chest, next his midriff. Her hands ran down his side, drawing waves on his skin with her delicate fingers. In the meantime, he rolled up her dress and fought to take her underwear off. After a few seconds, the girl's black panties fell on the floor next to the bed. However, as he was about to let his fingers wander inside her, Shiho suddenly moved her hips out of his reach. He looked up and she got her hands into his pants, making the boy blush and let out yet another moan.

His own hands reached to unzip his pants, which eventually lay on the floor. With only his underwear left on, the boy aimed for it, but Shiho caught his hands as they moved down and left them back on the bed.

-You'd better leave them there –she whispered with a kinky look on her face-. I'm going to make you grab those sheets so hard that you are going to rip them off.

The boy let out a brief laugh. Then, he looked back at his girlfriend and answered:

-Yes, please.

Now in complete silence, Shiho's hands reached for his underwear and carefully took his half-hard cock out. Still holding it with one hand, she then paused to look at it for a moment, her eyes shining like those of a child contemplating their most wanted doll in a toy shop. Gin blushed and turned his head to one side in embarrassment – how long was she going to be looking at it? But even before he could turn his face back at her, a startling pressure made him scream in pure joy.

Shiho was still holding his cock with her right hand, while her left one had moved into his underwear and now grabbed his balls tight. The boy looked at her with a smile on his face, and as she noticed it she smiled back at him and lowered her head.

His hands seized the white sheets when her tongue first met his dick. Shiho started by licking it up and down while still holding its base with one hand and his testicles with the other. Gin closed his eyes in arousal and grabbed the sheets tighter.

It was when she took it into her mouth that his breath turned to rough panting. At the same time, Shiho held his testicles tighter, leading to yet more of that delicious pleasure that seemed to be expanding like a ball of light inside his hardening dick. Shiho's mouth felt hot and wet as he entered it, her tongue still playing with his cock whenever they were close enough. His glans clashed with her inner cheeks every now and then, and tears of joy came to his eyes whenever she shoved the boy's length deeper into her mouth. Gin could almost picture his own blood pumping through his cock getting it bigger and harder as time passed. In spite of his loud moans, he could still hear the sounds of his dick getting in and out Shiho's mouth and of her heavy breathing as she blew him off – some of the sounds he secretly considered the best in the world.

The boy's back arched as he approached orgasm. When he felt that he was getting too close, his left hand moved away from the fine sheets and reached for Sherry. The girl looked up as she felt his fingers on her cheek, and Gin couldn't fight the temptation to enjoy the view for a moment – his dick buried inside her mouth, filling her blushing cheeks; her lips around its base; and her light blue eyes staring at him with a questioning look. Shiho offered no resistance as his hand lifted her head, and her lips soon moved away from his dick. When it left her warm mouth, a cold breeze seemed to stroke the boy's length, but he bit his lower lip and resisted the urge to push Sherry's head against his crotch and shove himself down her throat.

-What is it? -she asked, dragging him back to reality-. Are you okay?

-Yes… -he answered-. More than okay…

With no further explanation, the boy sat up on the bed and pressed his fingertips against Sherry's belly. He carefully pushed her forward, making a pressure enough only for her to notice it – the girl immediately caught the message and lay down on the white sheets.

Sherry's legs spread wide at his touch, and he placed himself between them as fast as he could. The boy let his hands wander up and down, feeling the skin underneath his fingers. His lips joined them after a while – Sherry's moans increased in volume as he left an erratic row of wet traces on the tender skin of her shivering thighs. His hands finally moved down to hold her hips, only to make Sherry seize the fine sheets in anticipation of what she knew came next.

The boy slipped lower on the bed as his lips slowly moved down her thighs. Sherry's right hand released the white sheets of her grip and moved to rest on his head, letting his silver-looking hair get tangled around her fingers. Her palm, placed right on his crown, pushed his head between her legs with violence – however, Gin fought her push and raised his head just as his lips were about to meet her tender, shivering groin. The boy settled his own hand on her stomach, asking her to be patient with his firm but gentle pressure. In response, the girl gave him a brief nod and her right hand relaxed.

It was a matter of only a few seconds for Gin's lips to finally meet her trembling labia. The boy placed a delicate kiss on them, then another – soon, Sherry moaned louder than before. He smiled at her reaction and buried his face deeper between her warm thighs.

A familiar salty taste invaded him from the very first lick Gin gave to the wet rosy folds. The girl's left hand squeezed the sheets tighter, while her right hand, still on his head, made a fist. Gin took a moment to savor the moment along with the thick wetness that came out of Sherry's body in her arousal, and then he moved onto her clitoris.

Her moans soon turned to pure screams. The harder the boy pressed his lips against her, the louder she got. He licked her clitoris, kissed it, sucked it – his tongue clashed against it nonstop, moving in a frenetic rhythm that fought to keep up with Sherry's heavy breathing. He buried his face deeper and deeper between her legs, feeling the increasing heat that came out of her body. The girl arched her back and raised her hip, pushing it closer to Gin's eager mouth.

When she came, Sherry's body tensed up as she let out a broken moan. Her trembling legs spread even wider and then fell on the white bed. Gin smiled and finally moved his face away from her hot, wet sex. His hands rolled her dress up – her body was all limp from the orgasm she had just had, and she offered no resistance as he took her remaining clothes off.

-Gin… -she whispered, sitting up on the bed and placing her bare arms around his shoulders. Her warm breath caressed his face as the boy moved his parted lips towards hers.

Sherry leaned forward and their mouths met. Her tongue clashed against his, which still carried the trace of the salty taste of her inside. Gin's hand held her jaw and felt the smooth skin of her cheek. Sherry's neck was cool and sweaty – while they kissed, the scent of her sweat mixed with that of his, resulting in an arousing, bitter smell he found as familiar as his own.

When the kiss ended, Shiho grabbed his hands and stood up. He saw her walk along the side of the bed, making him turn as she moved, and finally stop and get to her knees. She rested her forearms on the bed and looked up at Gin with an eloquent grin that told him everything he had to know. Dying to feel himself back into her mouth, the boy moved closer to Shiho.

Gin let his head fall back and moaned in pleasure when her lips closed around his glans. Shiho wasn't holding his testicles this time – however, it felt equally great. His hand seized the sheets at his sides as his hardening cock got in and out, warm and cool nonstop. The boy closed his eyes and his entire body tensed up as he approached orgasm. His dick was at his hardest, blood pumping through it with violence as well as through his swollen, sensitive testicles.

-Shiho… -he gasped, fighting to get the words out of his dry throat- I'm… going to…

In response to his incomplete warning, the girl shoved his dick deeper into her mouth and speeded up her pace. Gin's panted, heavy breathing got faster too. His cock moved in and out her mouth, getting brief licks in the quick frenzy, hitting the roof of her mouth, out of all control.

Thick, pearl-white semen flooded Shiho's mouth as Gin finally reached climax and let out a cry at the top of his lungs. For a single moment, there was nothing else – only the numbing pleasure. Tears of pure joy rolled down his blushing cheeks as his swollen balls discharged until they felt complete and utterly empty. When the last drop of white liquid came out of his body, he let out a broken sigh.

Still with his eyes shut, Gin couldn't help a smile when he heard Shiho swallow his semen. Right after that, he felt her stand up and delicately kiss his cheeks. He opened his eyes and kissed her back, pressing his lips against hers for a moment. When their mouths moved away from each other's, Gin lay down on the bed with his head on the pillow and she sat next to him.

-You know, I intended to jerk you off –she commented with a casual tone-. However, I didn't want to get the sheets dirty with your semen, so I had to change my plan.

Gin smiled and replied:

-And that's another reason I love you – your brilliant mind.

Shiho let out a laugh and lay down on the bed. The boy rolled on his side and hugged her.

-And did you like it when I ate you out? –he asked in a whisper.

-Of course I did –she responded-. Didn't you hear my screams?

Gin grinned and moved closer to his girlfriend, pressing his naked body against hers. She smiled back at him and, as she closed her eyes, she muttered.

-Good night.

The boy closed his eyes too and answered:

-Good night.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude, ready for attack!

And here I come with the smut, at last! Did you like it? I hope so!

This is the longest chapter of the fic, with over 2700 words. It also contains **what I was originally requested** – a GinSherry sex scene that took place in a hotel room. I could have simply written a vignette or any oneshot-type fic, but I really wanted to write a multi-chapter fic. It had been so long since I wrote my last fic with more than one chapter! Thus, I needed a deeper plot, one that could make a multi-chapter story. And so I had to start asking myself some questions - why were they in a hotel room?, where?, when?, what kind of sex were they going to have? Regarding this last question, as soon as I considered it I decided to 'give' Gin a blowjob, mainly because **I had never written a blowjob in English!** I have written some fanfiction that features blowjobs, but it's in Spanish (and it has never been published).

However, a blowjob also meant a higher probability of making mistakes - as I myself, as you may know, have **no penis**. Thus, **how could I know what a blowjob feels like to the receiver,** and what's more, how could I **turn that into words**? This is where my best friend helped me. I sent him the parts of the chapter that feature the blowjob and asked him to tell me whether it was realistic or not and what was wrong. I also kept in mind what I had read or had been told on blowjobs. Much to my surprise and delight, my friend told me that the blowjob depiction was good, and so I didn't have to change anything. Do you agree with him? I hope so! If not, I encourage you to tell me! I want to improve my writing as much as I can.

I hope you liked the chapter – especially you, anon who requested the fic! I hope you all like the fic this far. I will be more than glad to read your opinions on it!

Lots of love and see you next week! I love you all very much.

Sherry F.


	5. Chapter 5: A Hokkaido brand new day

**Chapter 5: A Hokkaido brand new day.**

Sunlight woke her up. Instinctively, the girl moved her arm before her eyes so as to protect them from the intense glow that filled the room. She took a moment to recall her latest memories, and when she finally did so she couldn't help a kinky smile. Her arm moved back to her side, and she slowly sat up on the bed as she opened her eyes.

-Good morning, Shiho.

The girl's face turned to Gin's voice. Her boyfriend was sitting by the desk of the room. He was wearing one of his so-loved green shirts and a pair of plain black trousers, and as she noticed them she came into the obvious realization that she was completely naked. The contrast between the two of them made her cheeks blush very slightly.

-What time is it? –she asked, pretending that she didn't care about her nudity.

-Twenty past nine –the boy answered-. We're still on time for breakfast.

Sherry made some quick calculus in her mind and nodded.

-We have plenty of time before our plane takes off –she commented-. The airport is relatively near…

-Don't worry about that –he interrupted her as he stood up and walked to the bed-. I phoned 'that person' about ten minutes ago… and I have some good news for you.

-What is it? –she inquired, half-knowing what he was going to say.

The boy finally sat on the bed next to her. Shiho took a moment to contemplate him – his fair skin, his ash blonde hair, his bright green eyes, his tempting lips. Gosh.

-You are so beautiful –she whispered.

-Not as much as you are –he replied with a grin-. But that's not the news I had…

-And what is it? –she insisted, fighting a sudden urge to jump on top of him and ride him like a horse.

Gin, with apparently no idea of what was going through his girlfriend's mind, looked up at her and announced:

-We're staying one more night here in Sapporo.

Sherry opened her eyes wide in surprise.

-We are? –she exclaimed-. Why is it so?

-'That person' said it's a reward for convincing Kaneda –the boy explained-. You were great – he has accepted all of our conditions.

-So that means we don't have to take that flight today, doesn't it? –she asked with the hint of a smile on her face.

-It does –he answered-. We're flying back home tomorrow afternoon at three.

-So… -she started, slowly moving closer to him- that means we have plenty of time today, right?

-Right… -he repeated with a grin that showed he knew what she meant-. Plenty of time… to do anything we want.

Shiho leaned forward and kissed his parted lips with violence, startling the boy. However, it took him only a few seconds to overcome the initial shock – before she could react, he kissed her back and his tongue moved into her mouth. Shiho placed her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against him.

She only ended the kiss when her lungs started to burn in their cry for air. As she panted, she looked up and her eyes met his.

-I hope you aren't tired today –she muttered.

Gin let out a laugh and gave her a naughty look.

-I hope you tire me out –he replied.

-As you wish…

Sherry kissed him once more and, as she did so, the boy's cheeks blushed inevitably. Gin gasped for air when she moved her face away from his, and she couldn't help a smile at his parted lips and his eager look.

In mere seconds, Gin's green shirt lay on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

And here we are – **the end of the fic**! This chapter, as you may have noticed, is the shortest of the five, with only 608 words. I didn't feel it needed to be longer – I simply wrote until I gave an end to the fic. I had previously planned the structure of the chapter (as well as all the others'), and so the only problems I faced were on aesthetic matters.

I hope you liked this fic. **Thank you so much for reading it**. It makes me very happy that you like the things I create!

Lots of love, my dears, and see you next time!

Sherry F.


End file.
